


Best Friends

by Bliss3240



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: Natayla Helps Take Care of Ronda Rousey After Her Violent Attack From The Bella Twins.





	Best Friends

( After Ronda is Attacked by the Bella Twins, Natalya Helps Confront Her Back Stage)

Natalya Helps Ronda To The Trainer's Room But Ronda Says "No I want to go to my Locker Room."

Natalya Nods And They Walk back to Ronda's Locker Room and Natalya is about to Go back to her own Locker Room.

But Ronda Grabs her Wrist and Says " Please Stay With Me I don't Want to get attacked Again"

Natalya Nods And Says " Let me get my Things from my Locker Room and I'll be Back."

Ronda Nods And Says " Please Hurry Back Soon."

Natalya Smiles and Walks to her Locker Room and Changing Out of her Ring Gear and into her Street Clothes.

 

She played on her Phone for a little bit Then Grabs her Suitcase and Walks out of her Locker room Walking Back to Ronda's Locker Room.

Once Natalya Gets Back to Ronda's Locker Room, She Walks In But Doesn't see Ronda.

She Doesn't Find Ronda until She Hears The Showers Running and Walks in to see something That Makes her Gasp.

Ronda Rousey, Her Best Friend was Leaning Against the Shower Walls Fingering Herself Softly Moaning Natalya's Name.

Natalya is Shocked But Sightly Turned On. She Grins and Decides to Join Ronda.

After Stripping her Clothes, Natalya Steps in and Lets The Water Flows Down her Body Closing her Eyes.

Natalya Watches Ronda for a Few Minutes, Then Grabs Her Wrists Pinning Her Against the Shower Walls. 

Ronda Eyes Widen and Says " Nattie...... When Did You get Back."

Nattie says " I Come back And Looked Everywhere for You Then I found you here."

Ronda sighs and Leans her head against the Shower Walls as Natalya Pulls Her Against her Under The Shower Head.

As The Water Flows Down both Their Bodies, Natalya runs her Fingers Through Ronda's wet Hair.

Ronda Runs her Hands Down Her  Body Stopping at Nattie's Breasts and Licking and Barely Biting on her Nipples.

Natalya Leans her head back Closing Her eyes as Ronda Continues Giving her Body Pleasure.

After Ronda is Done with Her Breasts, They are Red and Swollen.

Ronda Continues Working Down her Body Until She's Reached her Final Destination.

She Licks her Clit Making Natalya Gasp and Grip Her Hair Trying to make Ronda Go Faster.

Ronda Continues Licking her Clit and Adds A Finger Inside her Pussy But This Time Making Natalya Moan.

Natalya Moans Loudly Saying " Keep it Up Ronda"

Ronda Continues But Stops Licking her Pussy and Continues Fingering Her Adding 2 More Fingers inside her Thrusting them Back and Forth.

Soon Natalya Says " I'm Gonna Cum Ronda Make Me Cum."

Ronda Nods And Natalya's Grip on her Hair Tightened and She Cums On her Fingers.

Natalya Catches her Breath as Ronda puts her Cum Stained Fingers in her Mouth Sucking on them Tasting How Sweet Natalya Tastes.

After that, They Clean each other Up and Exit The Showers and Dry Each Other Off.

Natalya pins Ronda Against the Lockers and Says "Now it's your Turn."

Her and Ronda Lock into a Passionate Kiss and Natalya slides her Hands Down Ronda's Body Stopping at Her Ass  Squeezing it Lightly Earning her a Moan From Ronda.

Ronda Wraps her arms and legs Around her neck and Waist. Natalya Carries Ronda over to the Couch in her Locker Room .

Ronda Pins Natalya Against the Couch Straddling her Face and Gripping The Leather Seats as Natalya Slides her Tongue Inside her Clit.

Natalya Continues Eating her Out, Then Snakes her Hand to her Breasts Slightly Squeezing them. 

She uses her other hand to Start Fingering Her Adding 2 Fingers inside her Thrusting them back and Forth.

Soon Ronda Says " I'm Gonna Cum Nattie Make me Cum."

Natalya Nods And Ronda's Grip on the Leather seats Tightened and she Cums in her Mouth and on her Fingers.

Once Ronda Catches her Breath,  
Natalya Sucks on her Fingers Tasting How Sweet Ronda is.

Ronda Cuddles Against Natalya Wrapping around her saying "Thanks for Making Me Feel Better."

Natalya Smiles and Says "That's what Best Friends are for." She Says Kissing her Again.

Soon The Happy Best Friends Are Sleeping Peacefully in Each Other Arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Guys Enjoy   
> Natayla X Ronda Rousey  
> XOXO


End file.
